


Just Desserts

by casironmaiden



Category: Naruto, Naruto - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pre-Naruto Timeline, Threesome, Work In Progress, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casironmaiden/pseuds/casironmaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiraiya has his hands full with his new genin team but must his friend join the progression band against him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

  
  
  
"Hmm," Jiraiya looked over the bright eyed, blond headed boy that was standing patiently before him; his eye critical, "You don't look like a prankster," the toad sannin concluded to himself, scratching his chin thoughtfully. An image of a young chick by his mother hen's side popped into his head by his student's harmless exterior, "What's your name, boy?" he asked in a gruff voice. 

Just yesterday, Jiraiya had been the victim of a prank, rendering him soaked like a drenched cat left out in the rain and with his pride mortally wounded by two punk assed brats that the Sandaime signed over to him. From revenge, most likely. 

If Jiraiya could recall all the times he had given his former sensei a run for his money (by his antics and perverted nature), he'd run out of finger's to count on. 

Sometimes, he wished he had cooled his heels down, when he was a tiny-bot; instead of acting like a bad ass, just to rile the old man up and bring out his former sensei's ecchi side. 

Namikaze Minato beamed up at his thoughtful new jounin instructor with his most impressionable smile, "Namikaze Minato, sensei," he replied, holding his hands behind his back, while smiling up at the taller man. He smiled sheepishly, when he shared his next bit of news, a hand rubbing at the back of his neck in nervousness, "Sensei, I'm sorry I couldn't make it yesterday. I was called away, when the teacher gave us our gennin team, so I wasn't sure where to go to meet up afterwards, when I returned." Minato explained, hoping his sensei won't be mad at him for standing him up. It's not like he did it on purpose.

"Think nothing of it. Your teacher filled me in on for the reason. But it's funny,..." Jiraiya thought after a moment, "Your last name sounded familiar but when I saw you, I didn't even recognize that you were their son."

"Huh?" answered Minato, lost. He unfolded his hands from behind him and brought them to his side, as he stood with a clueless expression on his face.

"I think it's because you've grown since the last time I visited your house," chuckled Jiraiya, embarrassed. His face suddenly somber and he spoke in a graved voice," I'm sorry about what happened to your father, Minato. How is your mother hanging up at home?" asked Jiraiya, trying to lighten the mood by the mention of the boy's fathers death. 

But, Minato fell silent. His smile turning to a sad frown. After a moment, Minato asked his sensei a question, his voice unsure, "You know my mother, sensei?" he asked. For the life of him, Minato couldn't remember once meeting his sensei, except for today.

"Of course I know her, boy. Why would I say something like that, if it wasn't true? Besides, I knew your mother and father, before you were even in diapers," declared Jiraiya, breaking into a wide grin. 

Minato stared in awe at his sensei, when he mentioned he knew his father, "You knew my father?" he asked. Even Minato didn't know much about his father, since his father was almost always away on duty, while he was growing up. Except, that his father was looked up too, by many respected shinobi and high government officials of neighboring villages.

Jiraiya's expression turned far away as he nodded in confirmation by his students question, "Yeah, I knew him," he reflected, a sadness setting on his face by the loss, "Your father was sure something else. He had a maelstrom of power at his arsenal but he never used it against others to make an example of them or misuse it for personal gain. Your father was also surprisingly kind-hearted for being a high-ranking shinobi. In the village, you're father was well respected. No one gave him any trouble or his friends," Jiraiya chuckled softly, from memory.

When the silence stretched on too long (with nothing more coming out from the boy like amazement or wonderment), Jiraiya redirected his attention back to his blond headed student, finally sensing the boys discomfort by his speech and was confused by it.

He cleared his throat. Being mushy wasn't his thing but Minato needed to hear this. Obviously, because Minato's father had been away on missions protecting the village and his family from harm, a father-son bond hadn't been well established.

Maybe this next tidbit, his father shared with him, will clear any misunderstandings up the boy may have, Jiraiya thought, hoping his young student will not hold any lingering negative feelings of what he thought about his dad's disappearance from his life, "You know, Minato,..." Jiraiya started off, gaining his students attention again, "Your father loved you very much. You're all he talked about,...it's a shame really, that he never -"

Minato jumped in anxiously before his sensei could finish, his cheeks burning bright red as he tried to shake the feeling that welled up in his chest, "Um," he interrupted, stumbling for something to say and remembered what his sensei asked earlier about his mother, "My mother's fine, sensei," relief flooded Minato's face, when his sensei stopped talking about his father and turned to him. A white brow quirked up by his speedy intervenance, "She's getting over a mild cold she caught, just after-" Minato's eyes widened in pain, when he was about to say "his father's funeral" and stopped himself.

He tried to shake the bitter feelings and the abandonment issues he held by the suddenness of it. Reminding himself that he had to appear strong and in control of his emotions.

At least, for his mothers sake.

_Smiling wasn't so hard._

He could smile.

His mother loved when he smiled and laughed.

It took her, even a little, away from her loss.

Away from that empty nest of despair that settled in her heart by his fathers passing.

Minato could smile.

Yes, he would smile, to wash that pain away.

 

"Uh, that's nice to hear," replied Jiraiya, a bit jumbled up. He'd thought his student would want to hear how much he had meant to his passing father but he supposed that was still a touchy subject for the kid. Since, Minato just recently lost his father to the ongoing war.

So, Jiraiya made sure to steer away from those formidable memories and instead, talked about the reasons why he hasn't been around much to keep in communication with them, "I've been so busy with missions, I haven't had a chance to go out and socialize or talk to your mother. Even my research is on hiatus,..." Jiraiya brought up by accident, not even realizing it, as he sighed wistfully.

But Jiraiya was interrupted of his revere when he felt a tug on his pant leg by a small hand. He stared down at Minato and eyed him with a, what-now, look.

"Research, sensei?" asked Minato, "What kind of research?"

_'Ah, crap...got the kiddo's curiosity by my thoughtless rambling but I can still act dumb,'_ Jiraiya thought, sneakily.

Hopefully, his young student won't want him to broaden on what he termed, "RESEARCH."

"Well now," clapped Jiraiya, enthusiasm in his voice, as he purposely ignored his student at his side, "How about we round up your two troublemaking teammates and get rolling? The Sandaime is expected us at the Hokage Tower, now that I think about it."

"You never answered my question, sensei."

_'GAH?!! The chicks not giving up,'_ "Kid, why don't I tell you another time when you're older," suggested Jiraiya. Bending down and prodding his students arm with his elbow, as his face got a echhi look to it.

Minato stared at his sensei, not relenting. Then, something glossy and rectangular caught his eye and Minato gasped. Understanding.

  
Jiraiya let out a laugh and patted the boy on the back with his hand, "Don't worry, Minato," he joked, unnerved by his student's see-through-him look, "you won't understand, even if I told you. You're just too young," he dropped. Hoping the kid got the hint that it was a closed-subject.

But, he went on.

"So,..your research is something only adults can witness."

"Er,.." Jiraiya sweat-dropped comically, "something like that."

"Like naked girls and stuff." Minato tried not to flush. He wasn't that naïve. He _knew_ things.

_Who is this kid,_ thought Jiraiya troubled. _He's very perceptive. Just,..just like his father,.._ "How did you?" he began to ask, dumbfounded, when his blond headed student dropped a silly smile in answer, "There's a photograph of a pretty naked girl peeking out of your shirt pocket, sensei." Minato said calmly and grinned secretly at the funny expression his sensei made by his discovery.

Jiraiya's jaw dropped to the ground in immediate shock. Quickly, he looked down at his shirt pocket. As it was,..THERE WAS a photo snapshot of a pretty naked girl that he had not seen earlier. There was even a red arrow pointing at the unknown women's massive boobs dangling over, as she bent over in a suggestive position, to grab a towel to dry off. In bold black kana characters, there was an inscription. "You wish," with the initials, H.S. underneath.

Jiraiya's face and neck redded and he sat down indian-style, holding his head. _So that's why Sakumo dropped by on him?_ he thought dismayed. His impression of a well-respected jounin thwarted by his unsuspecting friend, in front of his smiling student.

_'I'll kill him,...'_ Jiraiya thought, knowing now why Sakumo was smirking the entire time, while he had gazed non-stop through his spy-glass from within the bushes, while his friend sat quietly, leaning against him. Chuckling, every now and then.

"Sensei, did I upset you," asked his new student, innocently.

_Oh Sakumo, I am so going to get you for this and in front of this young chick, no less,'_ "No,no, you didn't upset me, Minato.. Just,..I need to make a pit stop while you three go to the Hokage Tower to report for your mission," Jiraoya said, voice hardening to steel as he narrowed his eyes, in seriousness.

Jiraiya tucked the women's photograph away in his book and swore that he was going to get Sakumo back for doing this to him. Whether it brought him to an inch of his life, or with the last man standing.

"Then, what should I say to the Sandaime for the reason of you're absence, sensei?" 

Jiraiya blinked and looked up at his troubled student from his seated position, "Just tell him, I'm going to take care of an annoying perpetrator that's long overdue of a harsh beating."

"Huh, sensei!" asked his new blond haired student in alarm, crystal blue eyes widening.

"Er,..no," apologized Jiraiya, calming himself, "just tell him, I need to take care of some business with an old friend I haven't seen for quite a while and that I'll try not to be so long."

"A friend, sensei?" asked Namikaze Minato, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Yeah,...just say that, 'kay, Minato," instructed Jiraiya, standing up and dropping his hand in his students blond locks, in a sort of confirmation signal for him to comply with him.

"Hai sir, sensei," saluted his young student. A serious look on his face now, by the order entrusted to him.

"Scratch the sir. A chick like you saying that to me, makes me feel older than I am," chuckled Jiraiya, voice ill-humored.

Minato's eyes widened slightly by the slight irritation in his sensei's voice but nodded. He promise not to say sir again because it upset his sensei. Before he set off, Minato saluted his sensei, again before breaking into a run.

He called his two teammates over to him and explained to them what their sensei wanted from them.

They went along with him without any problems and Jiraiya watched as the three boys ran off in the Hokage Tower's general direction.

His eyes narrowed in thoughtfulness by this change of events, _'This Minato boy, seems like a natural-born leader,'_ he thought silently to himself, observing as the two boys that gave him such a hard time, followed his blond haired student without much complaint.

_'Must be because of the innocence,'_ Jiraiya thought. Marking that off as the reason.

Grinning, he turned in the other direction and headed for his old pals house. His pace swift.

_'If Sakumo wanted to pick a bone with him because of what happened last time,... well naturally, he wasn't the type to disappoint a friend, '_ and with that thought in mind, Jiraiya set off to reimburst payback.  
  
  
  
  
Lemon next chapter!


End file.
